Serpent Lantern Adventure Pack
VIPER just may rule the world one day - if the Council of Thirty and the Supreme Serpent ever stop fighting for control and work together. Both would reshape the world in their image. Both would create soul-killing totalitarian regimes. Luckily for the rest of the world, VIPER is still torn by internal conflict. However, there is one magical artifact out of legend that could force unity on the warring factions: the Serpent Lantern. The quest for the Serpent Lantern will take you from the skyscrapers of Millennium City to a hidden jungle VIPER base. It’s up to you to stop the Supreme Serpent from finding the lost Serpent Lantern and uniting VIPER into one deadly purpose. __ToC__ "Serpent Lantern" is the first Champions Online Adventure Pack. It arrived on June 15, 2010. Missions To start the Serpent Lantern quest chain, talk to Major Rashida Kwame inside the UNTIL Headquarters in Millennium City. Players can also talk to the UNTIL Agent by the Jet in Millennium City. Unlockable Rewards Perks There are three new Perks available from "Serpent Lantern", Viper Sniper, Serpentine! Serpentine! and High Stakes and Adders. Action Figures There are three new Action Figures available from "Serpent Lantern" Serpent Mage Action Figure.png|'Serpent Mage Supreme Serpent Action Figure.png|'Supreme Serpent Viperia Action Figure.png|'Viperia Additional Features Also released with the Sperent Lattern Adventure Pack were several additional new features. Veteran Rewards Veteran Rewards are bonuses for being subscribed for specific lengths of time. Lifetime subscribers are considered to have been subscribed from either the beginning of head start or the beginning of general availability of the game, this is to be decided. Difficulty Slider The Difficulty Slider allows you to adjust the difficulty of nearly any instanced map to "Hard" or "Very Hard" settings, making the enemies much tougher. In return you'll receive increased experience, resources and drop quality. Tesla Coil Costume Pack The Tesla Coil Costume Set includes several new costume items. This was delayed and has since been released. VIPER Upgrade VIPER has recently acquired the services of a super-scientist specializing in advanced energy weaponry! This has resulted in a massive overhaul of VIPER troops across the board. Expect some new looks and combat tricks from Tartrappers, Brickbusters, Adder Technicians, Golden Nest Leaders, Red Guard Knife Fighters, Scarlet Serpents, Munitions Experts, VIPER Squad Leaders, Air Cavalry, Super VIPER Powered Armor, Omicron Enforcers and Quetzacoatl Gunships. ''read more... Blood Moon returns Every full moon, Takofanes returns with the monthly Blood Moon event. Blood Moon activation is on hold until the bugs are worked out. Included in the new blood moon event are 13 new Action Figures: Undead Amazing Grace Action Figure.png|''' Undead Amazing Grace Undead Crusher Action Figure.png|''' Undead Crusher Undead Eclipse Action Figure.png|''' Undead Eclipse Undead Firefight Action Figure.png|''' Undead Firefight Undead Flechette 2 Action Figure.png|''' Undead Flechette 2 Undead Goblin Action Figure.png|''' Undead Goblin Undead Johnny Hercules Action Figure.png|''' Undead Johnny Hercules Undead Nimbus Action Figure.png|''' Undead Nimbus Undead Radion Action Figure.png|''' Undead Radion Undead Shadowboxer Action Figure.png|''' Undead Shadowboxer Undead Tiger Action Figure.png|''' Undead Tiger Undead Vanguard Action Figure.png|''' Undead Vanguard Undead Vigil Action Figure.png|''' Undead Vigil External Links * Champions Online Official Announcement Category:Expansions